Leave behind the Renegades
by cantdrownmydemons22
Summary: Inspired by this prompt from Tumblr: Imagine Person A painting Person B's fingernails on their dominant hand. Klaus/Caroline, Klaroline


**AN: Whelp. This was written, because of a prompt war with** **ThatLazyThief .** __ **This is the second installment.**

 **Prompt from otpprompts** **: Imagine Person A painting Person B** **'** **s fingernails on their dominant hand.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. The characters of this belongs to their respective show(s)/book(s) and creator(s) of said shows/books**

 _ **-**_ **TVD-**

"Don't get any on the skin." Caroline said, eyeing the nailbrush covered in purple on the tip. Klaus gave her an exasperate sigh.

"You're forgetting I'm an artist, Love. I've painted smaller details than this," Caroline rolled her eyes, but held her right hand out towards Klaus. He took her hand, turning it palm down so that he could get started in painting her nails. The purple nailpolish coated her thumb as he slowly stroked the brush over the nail. Caroline was amused, seeing the complete concentration on the older vampire's face.

They were sat on a couch in the Mikealson Mansion so it was no surprise when one of Klaus' siblings appeared in the doorway of the living room. Caroline learned to get along with most of Klaus' siblings, even went shopping with Rebekah once, but Kol still somehow managed to irritate her every now and then. So of course it had to be him standing in the doorway.

"Well, I hate to break this to you Nik, but purple is not your colour." Kol smirked, crossing his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I'm painting Caroline's nails, therefore your comment falls flat." Klaus responded. He made a disappointing 'tssk' when he noticed a purple blob on Caroline's nail, too much nail polish, "now go away. You're distracting me."

"Its not like it never happened before. I distinctly remember something involving you, nail polish, and a skirt." Klaus cursed loudly, causing the brush to slip and coat half of Caroline's skin next to the nail, but the blonde vampire didn't care since she was to busy gaping at Kol.

"Firstly it was _one time_ and secondly how did you find out? I'm pretty sure you were comfortably staked in a coffin!" Klaus said, defending himself. Suddenly he realized the only person who could've told his annoying younger brother, "Elijah."

"Wait! What? Please tell me there's pictures." Caroline asked. Klaus sent her a brief glare.

"Oh, I think Rebekah should have one laying somewhere..."

"That's it! Kol, leave now before I rip out your heart and shove it down your throat."

"Someone's grumpy. Maybe you should take a day off and go to a spa or go shopping for-"

Thump.

"Ow! Did you just throw a pillow at me? Really, Klaus?"

"Got you to shut up didn't it?" Klaus said, smiling smugly up at an incredulous Kol, before turning back to his previously abandoned activity. He only had one finger left; the pinkie. He dipped the brush into the bottle, before carefully bringing it to the fingernail. The pinkie was the smallest, therefore the hardest one to paint. He needed total concentration for this...no distractions...

"At least I didn't mention the hippy phase you went through. Now _that_ was entertaining."

Caroline couldn't help, but laugh at this. She couldn't imagine Klaus in baggy jeans, shirtless with beads hanging around his neck. Actually, no she could and it was so funny. And kinda hot...

"Damn it, Elijah! I'm going to kill him, but first I'll kill you." Klaus threatened, placing the bottle on the coffee table. Kol, finally doing something smart, ran from the room with his vampiric speed with Klaus close on his heels. Caroline laughed at the siblings antics. She looked down at her right hand and couldn't find herself to care that one finger was smudged and her pinkie was only half purple.

Crash. Thump.

"Niklaus! What on earth are you doing?" Elijah.

"Oh, nothing. Just having some fun with our little brother."

"Fun? _Fun?_ You, my dear psycothic hybrid brother, are completely mad. Ow, I think you broke my hand."

"Oh relax, Kol. You'll heal."

Actually. Caroline didn't like the purple so much, maybe she could get Klaus to paint it blue.

 **-TVD-**


End file.
